Soo not Paradise!
by Tohru101
Summary: A thrilling adventure of A short story!About Darien and Usagi-Chan!It has SOME Fruits basket characters though but there more OC-ish


**"So not Paradise"**

Konichiwa or "Hello" I'm Serena from Tokyo,Japan. I'm a "Senior" in high school and I've just signed myself up for a prize give

away!The grand prize is a trip to a new mysterious island just discovered in the Bermuda Triangle!One of Tokyo's own scientists

found it!Kyo Sohma and he was just 21 and an intern at that!They should be announcing the winners right now! I was at The

annual school festival as I went to go sit next to my 2 friends:Uo and Hana-Chan!Uo was a tough talking Yankee,Hana on the

other hand was a well.. she was sort of a physic but she didn't read your mind she read your waves, brain waves." Are they

gonna announce the winners yet!!"I moaned."Aw would you stop complaining! we shouldv'e never let you enter that darn

contest!"Shouted Uo."I believe they shall start in a minute Serena."spoke Hana."OK"I spoke saying more to myself then to Hana.

"Okay!We shall be announcing the winners!!"hollered the announcer into the microphone."Oh look!!They are going to

start!!!!!"I squealed."The first Ticket goes too..........Darien!!!"Shouted the announcer ,a thousand cheers broke into the crowd.

_Wow this guy must be popular!!_I thought."And the LAST ticket goes to..."I crossed my finger as the drums got louder and faster.

"Tsukino,Serena!!!!"_WHAT!!!!_I though as I run to the stage and grabbed my ticket. Little did I know that grabbing that ticket

would be the worst mistake of my life!!

**3 days Later**

**Time-9:30 a.m.**

**Place-Mabudachi Airport**

**"**Aw Mom I'll be fine!!""I moaned as my mother spouted her nonsense of how dangerous the island _could_ be. I have heard

this for like..Three whole days I shall go INSANE if I hear anymore!!"The private flight of 90302 is now boarding passengers!!"3

Called the worker of the airport or stewardess."Well that's my flight mum!I'd better not be late!"I shouted while running to get

the plane. Luckily I got there just in time, As I stepped on to the plane I noticed it looked very High-tech and expensive.

"Hey Meatball head!!"an oddly familiar voice greeted. I turned around to see a particularly tall male figure with eyes as blue as

the sea and hair as black as night,he looked mysterious if ya ask me. I was very shocked at what he had called me usually only Uo

called me that just to mess around with me."Why do they call her that?"You may ask why people call me that, well my hair is a

golden yellow in two buns (one on the right and one on the left)."That's really rude ya'know!!!"I hollered at him."SHEESH!You

don't have ta take it that seriously!!!"He hollered back."Please take your seats."Says the Stewardess."Humph**!!"**We both say as we

sit down next to each other[Only because they were only two seats,If not I would sit in the farthest seat AWAY from him].

**Two Hours Later**

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHEN THIS NIGHTMARE IS OVER!!"moaned/hollered Darien."Would you please be

quiet I AM trying to read!"I snapped at him."Well SOR-RY!!"He shouted."I don't get you look like your in collage yet you like a five-

year old!!"I screamed at him."I'm only in my first year Plus with you acting as if You're in first grade doesn't help!!!!!"He hollered.

Which made my ears throb,_Please just get me out of here PLEASE!!!!I_I screamed at the top of my mental lungs."We shall soon be

landing Please stay in your seat until we have come to a complete stop!Thank You!!"Informed the Pilot.

**Once the Plane stopped...**

As I got my baggage and headed off the plane ,My eyes felt as though I was taking our weekly eye exam

at school!It was all so lush and green ,"a-a-are you guys the p-p-p-prize winners?"stammered the tour guide He was fair skinned

with purple eyes and had long silver hair. Unfortunately I thought"YES,YES WE ARE GOT SOMETHIN' TO SAY 'BOUT IT?"shouted

Darien. Please tell me he did NOT just say that to our tour guide!"N-n-n-n-n-no s-s-s-sir-r-r!"the tour guide stuttered again."I

THOUGHT SO!!"shouted Darien. What_** a Jerk! **_I thought. _**He doesn't even care for others feeling!!!**_ "Yes we are the winners!Are you

are tour guide?"I put it a nice and gentle tone as I give him a warm smile_. "_Yes I am miss!!"He smiles ,_he looks a lot better when _

_he smiles _I thought."THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' JUST STANDING THERE!!!!"Hollered Darien,The guide's smile fades in an

instant."Stop it your scaring him!_"_I shout in Darien's ear."It's his own darn fault if he's scared!!"Hollered Darien. A man with bright

orange flaming hair steps in "May I be of any assistance?"He says politely. This new guide has bright has a golden skin

color,Pomegranate-colored eyes,and a head full of bright flaming orange hair."Honda,Hatori at your service!"Said Hatori-in

Japan you say your last name first when you meet someone!-_These guys must be wearing contacts!_I thought"So I guess you'll

take them now Tori-San?"said the one with silver hair."Sure ,Sure Ayame-San you just relax and get some color!"He laughed at

how pale his friend was."Okayyyyyyyyy.."said Ayame timidly,

**Lost AGAIN!**

**"**Where are we!!!!"Screamed Darien."Butter Biscuit!I don't really know!"Spoke Hatori in a very Irritated tone."BUTTER BISCUT!!

WHO SAYS THAT ANYMORE!!!!"Hollered Darien."I DO!!!!!"Shouted Hatori. He was not very good at controlling his anger now.

In fact, both of them had been fighting all day ,and I was TOTALLY sick of it!!!as you may see I am not big on patience "YOU

GUYS!!!!!!"I......there is not a word to describe how loud I was!They both stared at me and yelled"Jeez woman how loud can you

get!!"They snapped at the same time."JEEZ HOW CAN YOU GUYS FIND A REASON TO FIGHT EVERY TEN SECONDS!!"I snap back

at them. I am VERY close to slapping both of them!They both stare at me in shock then they speak"Fine then!If you think you

can guide us back"said Darien."I humbly request you do so.."Hatori finished for him. When they were done speaking they had an

evil smirk on their faces."Of course I can get us to the cabin!!!"I snap as I grab the map and rip the compass off of Hatori's

shirt sleeve. I examine the compass and realize that we were going East instead of West. We were about Five whole miles

from the cabin."I see the problem"I stated.

"How many more miles!!!"Moaned Hatori and Darien."It's just the same as it was five minutes ago FIVE!!!!!"I yelled.

I was very fit ,But I also liked sugar,donuts,gummy worms,lifesavers,and Sugar. I could eat about one pound of candy yet i work it

off on my dash to school for some reason my clock doesn't like to wake me up early!"Sheesh!It's HOT!!"Complained Darien.

Even I had to admit it was really hot,in whatever we stay in I hope its air-conditioned!!That's when I bumped into Hatori he was

right in front of me with a horrified look on his face."What is it?"I asked. No answer "Hello-ooooooo!"I waved a hand in front of his

blinked twice the look on his face was even more terrified than before but this time he spoke."S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-snake-

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!!!!!!!"He screeched as he ran as if hell and hell itself was upon us. All of a sudden I hear a "SPLASH!!!!"

_Oh no...._I groan. Please don't tell me he jumped in the river or lake or whatever!"Amazzzzzzzing."laughs Darien looked to see

what he was afraid of I heard a "snake" but im not very sure if it was a snake he looked a bit too old -maybe 20 ,23-to be scared

of a snake ,But as I look down I see a regular green common garden snake. Darien was right this was Amazing.

"Is that it?"I ask, through all of the vines and other plants -I couldn't name them all-,but I saw a brown blur in the middle.

"Must be, I mean this IS where it's supposed to be. Right?"he asks."Yeah but I was expecting a house more well Modern."

"Well I guess they don't wanna push the fact that we can live on here and not have the island sink."He said. We were almost

there now , I was about to step in the clearing until I bumped into Darien._OH Great I bet he's afraid of Parrots or something_

_Pre-preschoolers laugh at I_ thought."What's wrong!NOW"I yell through my gritted teeth."Shhhhhhh!Look!"He whispered pointing at

the cabin. _Yup he's afraid of something dumb to. I_ thought ,But when I looked at the cabin. I could not believe what I saw.

My eyes widened in horror ,My heart beated as fast as drums ,and my forehead dewed in sweat from fear. As I looked

at the cabin there were two big Saber tooth tigers circling it,Two strange types of birds perched on the roof,and (I can't

believe I'm saying this!!!)a T-Rex at the back of the cabin."that's not a-"But i was cut off when he spoke."It is and if you don't

want to end up as lunch I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"He snapped in a whisper."okay"I said in a hoarse voice.

"It'll be okay just relax."He smiled. I still didn't relax,I knew if they heard me I was dead meat Literally. Darien looked at me

trying to reassure me of safety,but I could see that he was scared to. He kept looking at me until I saw one of the tigers look at

us. I guess he was able to read my face because the second I looked at it he grabbed my hand and ran.

I ran as quick as I could my feet stumbling almost every five seconds ,we kept running until we seen

a large river._where'd this turn up from?_I thought we should have been where Hatori led us until he ran from the snake.

"Okay we'll get some water and then we'll look for the highest land and make a signal for any planes to reach us."He explained

"okay,but aren't we supposed to boil the water first?"I asked."Nope this should be fresh water."He added."okay"I said

After we got the water we tried to find the highest land although I wondered how we were going to make a signal I didn't

ask any questions.

"Okay when are you going to find the land??"I complained ,I liked to walk but not this much."We'll get there soon I think

there's a volcano there."he pointed to a big volcano on the OTHER side of the island. I moaned "THAT FAR!!"I complained

"If you want to ever get off of this place then just bear with me here okay!"He spoke. We kept walking for what seemed like

forever. Until once again I bumped into him "HEY! what's big deal here!"I screamed. He looked up into the sky and flashed a

huge grin"HEY DOWN HERE!!!!!!"HE screamed which made my ears throb"hey what the-!"Look he pointed to the sky I looked up

to see a Gray helicopter circling the island _YES!!!!_I thought "HEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DOWNNNN HEREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the Helicopter started coming down .As it landed I ran right up to it,

A man with pale skin and red hair popped his head out of the window."Hello,are you the contest winners??"He asked "YES!"

me and Darien answered."com on in!'he said to us...As we sat down in the Helicopter he asked us all about our trip we told him

everything The tour guide,Hatori,The river,The T-Rex,The saber tooth tigers and everything he seemed very excited

throughout the whole story."Wait so there are prehistoric creatures there??"he asked"I know you may not believe us but there

are!!"We answered at the same time."Now that's fascinating!Let's say I try this experiment another time would you two like to be

my volunteers??"He asked We both looked at each other "Definetley Not!!"WE both answered. This was one experience I

did NOT want to repeat!


End file.
